


Go Home

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson has a sit-down with Sydney; and Sydney meets her new neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Home

Maxine stode through the halls toward Reginald Wilson's office. She couldn't help but smile at the antics of the new recruit, but something did have to be done. She reached the opened door and tapped lightly.

Looking up from a pile of paper work, Wilson smiled. ''Maxine. What brings you here?''

''Our new recruit, sir.''

''Sydney Bristow?''

''Yes, sir. Nothing bad, I assure you - just unusual.''

''Unusual?''

''She's uh, she's refusing to leave, sir. Says she likes it here. Normally I wouldn't think anything of it, but I've noticed her car seems to have a lot of belongings in it, sir. You seem to have more influence in her life, so I was hoping you could say something.''

Wilson lowered his head into his hands and sighed. ''Send her in.''

''Yes, sir.''

Wilson rubbed his face and tried to get all the humor out of his system - he knew when Sydney came in, if he wasn't completely serious, she might not listen to him. He looked up when he heard another knock, and was momentarily glad Maxine had shut the door behind her. Erasing the smile from his face, he said, ''Come in.''

Sydney Bristow came in and sat down in her desk in front of him. ''Maxine said you wanted to see me?''

''Yes.'' He paused a moment, trying to put his words in order. ''Sydney, I know you like it here. You do a great job with the work you've been given. I know you feel that you fit in here. That this place brings out your confidence. That being said - and I'm going to tell you something I never thought I would have to say to anyone in this building - Sydney, you can't live here, you have to go home.''

''I like it here.''

''I know, but you can't live here.''

''It makes things easier, though. I can sleep in the car; drive to school; drive to work; I get cleaned up after my lessons with Yoav; study in the car; sleep; I've always only been able to sleep for about four hours anyway, five if I'm really tired, so I can spend the extra time working overtime here-''

''Sydney. You can't, live here.''

''But -''

''No.''

''Can't I -''

''No.''

''What if -''

''No.''

''Why can't -''

''Sydney, no.''

''But I like it here.''

Wilson was having a hard time not laughing out-right, and his tounge was feeling the effects of his efforts. ''Don't you miss sleeping in a bed though,'' he tried to convince her. ''Being able to, I don't know, light candles while taking a bubble bath -''

''I can light candles in my car, sir, as long as I blow them out before I go to sleep.''

That statement almost did him in, and he walked over to her. ''Sydney, at some point in time, you're going to look back on this moment and realize just how much you needed this hug,'' he said, wrapping his arms around her.

Hugging back, Sydney asked, ''Do I need to write it down on my calendar, sir?''

Biting his tounge more forcefully, he pulled back. ''No, I think you'll be able to remember this day quite well.'' He sat down on the edge of his desk and grabbed a pen and notepad. ''This is the address of the apartment complex I lived in when I was in college. They're still in operation,'' he said, tearing off the sheet and handing it to her. ''I want you to go there, and rent an apartment -''

''What room number?'' she asked, reading over the piece of paper.

''I'm sorry?''

''Don't you want the same room you used to stay in?''

''The apartment's not for me. It's for you. I want you to rent an apartment there.''

''But -''

''I know. You like it here, and that's good, but you're not living here.'' Noticing her about to start again, he hurriedly continued, ''End of discussion. Go home.'' He walked her to the door, and made sure she was far enough out of ear-shot, so she wouldn't hear him laughing.

ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS

Noah climbed out of his car, noticing the car he had parked next to had the trunk open. New neighbor, he guessed. He turned as he heard a grunt coming from his right, and saw a woman attempting to drag a box up the stairs. Taking a second glance, he realized he recognized her, from the 'bank'. The new girl. He slowed down to let a car pass, before jogging up the stairs. Intending to help her with the box, he picked up the end of it - only to have her crash into the stairs from the loss of weight. ''Sorry,'' he said as she looked up. ''I thought I could be of assistance.''

''Still can be,'' she smiled.

Picking up the box together this time, they made their way up the rest of the stairs. ''Which one's yours?'' he asked.

''A bit father ... here. 147.''

''I guess were neighbors, then. I'm in 148.''

''Yeah?'' Turning the box at an angle to get it through the door, they set it down just inside the door. ''Thanks. Can I get you a popsicle for your trouble? I put them in the freezer a while ago, so they - should - be refrozen by now.''

''No, I'm good.'' Letting his eyes wander as they adjusted to the light, he let out a low whistle. ''You have a ... lot of books.''

''Yeah, that's why I needed another bookshelf,'' she said, gesturing to the box. ''I uh, like to read.''

''No kidding.'' Glancing down at the stack closet to him, he grabbed one and held it up. ''Acient Greek?'' Looking back down and seeing another language book, he asked, ''How many languages do you know?''

''Five. Six if you count pig latin, and I just started Spanish and Manderian. I like languages. Oh, I also know Ewok and Klingon, but that's between me and a friend of mine. I'm actually trying to come up with my own'' she rambled, peering at him closely. ''I've seen you before. You work at Credit Dauphine, right? I started there about six months ago.''

''Yeah. I've been there going on seven years now. Noah Hicks,'' he said, extending a hand.

''Sydney not-the-capital Bristow.'' Cringing as she stopped mid-shake, she apologized. ''Sorry, I've become friends with a guy in Op-Tech, and he's kinda rubbing off on me.''

''Graham?''

''Uh-huh. It does make it easier though. When I introduce myself like that, people don't mistake my name for Cindy.''

''True,'' he agreed. Looking down at their still adjoined hands, he slowly pulled back and stuffed his hands in his pockets; instantly missing the warmth and electricity he'd felt holding her hand.

Sydney ducked as a blush creeped up her cheeks. ''Uh, well, thank you. For, you know,'' she said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

''Yeah, no problem. Do you need any help unpacking?'' The words had just left his mouth when the pager at his side went off. ''So much for the rest of the day off,'' he sighed, looking at the number. ''I'll ... see you around, I guess.''

''Yeah; see you.'' She closed the door behind him and went over to the window, watching him as he climbed in his car and drove off. Going to the bathroom to splash cold water on her heated face, she tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach about her new neighbor.


End file.
